


Assassin

by AllThingsVaria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fem!Harry, Hel kills a man in this one kiddos, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsVaria/pseuds/AllThingsVaria
Summary: The Royal Family employs no bodyguards. A would be assassin discovers why. This is a side story / one-shot based on Prince Belphegor's Guide To Parenting. Fem!Harry ahead.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213





	Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on tumblr (writing-prompt-s) but it doesn't seem to be there anymore. Strange.
> 
> Anyway, since I liked it a lot I decided to write a little something and then this happened. Keep in mind that it takes place in the future should be considered a spin-off or AU, as things might still change a lot by the time the story catches up. That said, here's a little sneak peek of Bel's baby all grown up.
> 
> Happy reading!

For the umpteenth time that night, the assassin glanced at the time.

Eleven-twenty, it read, and not a second later.

The assassin clicked his tongue and looked back up again, and around, and tried to stifle the annoyance rising in his chest. No sign of his target yet. What _was_ that rookie doing? Did he get lost? The King should have been here ten _minutes_ ago!

But just as this thought crossed his mind, the sound of footsteps alerted him to a new arrival. _Is he finally here_ , he thought bitterly, before squinting at the figure making its way down the path and towards him. Her long, voluminous skirts enveloped a feminine figure – and as she approached, the assassin could make out the tiara resting lightly upon her head.

No, It wasn't the King at all. It was his daughter – Princess Hel.

In the years since they had moved to the Red Kingdom, the little girl had grown into a fine young witch. At 16, she stood as tall as her father's shoulder, piercing green eyes peeking out from right under a dark fringe, while the hair that absolutely refused to conform to societal expectations was left to grow long and stuck out left and right. The Princess' hair must have been plied with magic tonight, because as she approached, the assassin could see that it was pulled back into an elegant updo, making her look especially ladylike.

Of course, the Princess's reported escapades and exploits could seldom be described as "ladylike" _..._ but that wasn't anything new, per se. Historically, Red Queens and Princesses had tended to be... capricious and unpredictable, in two words. And bloodthirsty, as well. Some more so than others.

And with a grandmother like the late Princess Consort… well, it spoke for itself.

Despite his annoyance at having been sent the wrong target, the assassin still straightened up and stood to attention, not wanting to blow his cover as a Royal Guard… but this wasn't a terrible situation, come to think of it: King Asriel might have been his _main_ target, but the Princess's head would surely fetch him a nice bit of bonus gold…

The assassin smiled to himself.

He could make this work.

Schooling his expression into one of neutrality, the assassin waited until the Princess was within hearing range to bow and greet her. Princess Hel only spared him a glance, nodding shortly before she briefly glanced at what lay behind him.

They were standing in front of the castle's high, sprawling labyrinth, which the King had ordered to be planted as a gift to his daughter not long after taking up residence in Crimson Hall. It was a beautiful piece of gardening, but that wasn't the reason why he was standing in front of it.

No, the plan had been for the rookie to send the King his way, so the assassin could then lure him into the labyrinth – away from prying eyes – and kill him.

"No sign of the gate crasher?" The Princess inquired, eyes slipping back towards him.

"No, Princess. Well, _yes_ , actually – but he ran into the labyrinth and I sent my men after him, but none of them have returned yet."

Princess Hel made a thoughtful noise, and fixed him with a… _strange_ look. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was _amused_.

"You sent your men into the labyrinth, Guard…?"

"Yes, Princess. That's right."

Princess Hel smiled at something – an inside joke, perhaps – and didn't say another word to him. She walked past him and towards the labyrinth instead, and he hurried to catch up.

"Wait, Princess! It might be dangerous."

"Come along, then." She said airily, in the kind of voice that plainly said she didn't care whether he came with her or not, "Although I don't know what you expected," The Princess went on, as they stepped into the labyrinth, "Sending your men in here. If he ran in here himself, wouldn't it have been much easier to just let him…?"

Huh?

"Well, we – we couldn't… and just let him get away, Princess?"

"Oh, I doubt he'd have gotten away. Not while he's in Basil's domain."

What was she _on_ about?

Was the labyrinth enchanted in some way? Or was there something guarding it from the inside? Whatever the answer, it didn't matter – the assassin didn't intend to stay long enough to find out.

"Regardless…" He changed the subject, falling behind a little, "Where is the guard who fetched You? He was supposed to alert His Majesty – that is, your father – but if You are here instead… wasn't His Majesty at the ball?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" The Princess asked, finally turning around to look at him, "He's the host."

That didn't answer a thing.

Why was the Princess here, if that _useless_ rookie had found the King? And where was he now? Unless – unless if – did he intend to kill the King by himself and snatch the reward money?

"I must thank you." The Princess's words cut through his thoughts again as she turned around and resumed walking, "For giving me an excuse to slip away, I mean – the ball was starting to get a little boring."

He wasn't listening.

This was his opportunity! Her back was turned! The assassin reached for his wand – but before he could do anything with it, the Princess had spun around and disarmed him.

She had drawn her wand faster than he could see, and now she was pointing it at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It is the _height_ of bad manners to attack a witch inside her own residence… besides, the killing curse lacks any _notion_ of originality. Off of the top of my head I can think of seven curses just as lethal but much more entertaining to use."

The thought of running away briefly crossed his mind, but he didn't like his chances. If she had been that quick to draw her wand, escaping her while wandless was nothing more than a pipe dream. And of course you couldn't apparate in or out of any of the royal residences, or the grounds surrounding them.

The assassin put his hands up slowly.

"You knew." He said. A statement, not a question, "For how long?"

She confirmed it simply, "Before I even came here. Papa killed your companion by the way, so you don't have to worry about him stealing your reward money."

Shit.

Shit shit _shit_. He had wondered why there was so little security, but how could it have gone _this_ wrong? The Princess got a little closer to him, looking almost like a ghost bathed in moonlight. Her hand didn't shake, and her eyes betrayed no weakness.

She was going to kill him.

The assassin took a step back – preparing to run – but instantly a searing pain shot up his chest and spread across his entire body. He screamed. He fell down, and it felt like a thousand daggers were being jabbed into his skin, carving him open and cutting him into a thousand tiny pieces. The Princess twisted her wand, and he screamed again, blood seeping through his clothes and into the soil below.

The Princess smiled.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said, "You haven't even met Basile yet."

Still pointing her wand at him, the Princess opened her mouth again – but what came out this time wasn't any sound the assassin had ever heard before: it was a low, hissing sound – eerie and utterly inhuman.

The assassin flinched, just as something answered.

There was a shuffle from behind the princess, and something with _big, yellow eyes_ lunged at him.


End file.
